Tied by bonds, not by fate - Rewrite
by Shidesu13
Summary: A re-write of my first work with some changes. About the adventures of an enigmatic tactician and his mysterious past, the endangered present and the distant future, Rate T for now but might change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It´s been a while.**

 **Yes, like the title says, it's a remake, worry not, several issues with the grammar and flown of the chapter has been already check in order to improve the reading, there will be some changes as I fixed some issues, at first you might see the similar lines between the two fanfictions, but later you´ll see**

* * *

The night was quiet, the moon at its highest place in the sky as the clouds were menacing with lightning bolts. A camp in the woods filled with brigands, cheering and drinking, had no mark or banner but from their speech it was clear that they were outsiders. The group wasn't that prepared or organized as it was itself a small militia; there were barely any guards patrolling, torches that were blackened one by one as the minutes passed, only with the main fire pits with the brigands as light for the night until one of the biggest brigand appeared from the tent kicked his men around as they were already drunk, not before as there was blast from another tent. One by one they were set ablaze as the men, confused and shocked, tried to fight the fire with what little resources they had at hand, from one of the improvised gates of the camp three figures left the camp as one was tripping as he walked.

The entire scene was witnessed by a lone figure with her pocket telescope. A small smile formed on her face as she jumped off the branch of the tree, with a black robe and feeling the faint drops of the incoming storm she was in front of another four figures with robes as well.

"The time has come," she whispered as the other nodded, walking away from the camp with the sound of the horns in the distance. She looked back one last time, revealing with the light of the lightings her pearly skin, round nose and purple eyes, purple bangs covering most of her face. "I wish you luck" she whispered, disappearing in the dense forest.

* * *

 **Chapter 1._ The beginning**

* * *

As the night covered their figures and the rain their footsteps, the howling wind threatened to move the earth as they had to be careful with the mud and hidden traps. Three figures running away of the camp, one of them was carrying another purple haired man, from his shoulder as he held tight the right side of his torso, the other behind them making sure that no one was following them. Despite the change of weather and its harshness, they maintained a steady pace, the one leading them taking care not to injure his partner.

"Gods….so stupid!" the purplennete mumbled as with another look he saw the blood on his hand. "Just….. Go ahead, prepare everyone…I´ll….I´ll be fine…"

"No way, sir," the man helping him said, tightening the hold of his arm. "She was right, you don't know how to lie," with a signal the third man nodded as he went ahead of them. "It´s not like we can't leave you to your luck, Wild."

"Believe, I'm not that important…just go ahead…please….."

"After all the hard work, you would say that, sir? Maybe the others would leave you but I can´t abandon you like this…"

"…..I would…." he coughed as they both tripped in their step, "…..after all…"

"So stubborn," the man shook his head looking back at the faint light of the torches at the distance. "Would you leave us?" he remained silent as Wild bit his lower lip. "I think so, besides, you promised my little girl to take tea with her, right?"

"And that´s the best reason to prepare, you have a place to go back, your wife wouldn't like you to risk your life like this…."

"And she wouldn't have liked that attitude of yours. She may not be here but she would smack some sense on you. Besides, it´s thanks to you that we have a place to return to," they had to hide from the light of the torches in one of the bushes for a moment before they were sure they were gone. "….So….. let's not give up yet, shall we?" he whispered.

"….fine….as you wish Arthur," Wild whispered, pushing himself up, he reacted as a breaking twig took his attention. Pushing him away he looked back at the trees. Seeing some flash from the distance, he managed to use his tome and as the magic bolt hit his target, they heard a cry of pain in the distance.

"Wild! Are you a-" before Arthur could continue another bolt of magic left Wild's hands, Arthur stopped Wild´s fall as an arrow appeared, one in his right shoulder and two in his left leg, he was about to pull out the one in his shoulder but Wild slapped his hand.

"It´s dented, we need a healer for this," he said, breaking the arrow, just with enough space to take it out later and that it wouldn't bother him in his escape. "Let´s hurry up and end this in the town."

"Sir Arthur! Sir Wild!" another voice called them, the man that was with them was back with another pair of villagers. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping Arthur carry Wild.

"Just a few brushes here and there," Wild said as Arthur chuckled.

"Sir! They are approaching from the left side, we won't make it to the town in time." One of the villagers said as Wild coughed, hearing the faint sound of the brigands near him.

"….Let's go there," Wild pointed at one of the clearings of the forest. Without hesitation Arthur followed his orders although the other villagers looked each other. In the clearing Wild stood by himself, taking a small flask from inside his robe handing it to Arthur. "When you see the first brigand, throw it as best you can, the rest of you behind the trees and cover yourself," he commanded. In moments they were hid as he expected their visitors, Arthur gulped as the light of the torches brightened by the moment, preparing himself and seeing that Wild took another tome from under his robe. He threw the flask when he could see the fur of the armor of the brigands appearing in front of them, Wild exclaimed, "ELTHUNDER!" not to the brigands, but to the flask. In a flash they were briefly blinded by the light, then pushed away by the explosion. Arthur hit the bushes as Wild the nearest tree. Arthur held his head, deafened for a moment as one of the villagers helped him to stand.

"What the hell was that?" he said, forgetting for a moment what happened, then he remembered seeing that Wild was on the root of the tree. "Sir Wild! Are you alright?!" he shook his shoulder but he didn't reply, with one hand he checked his pulse, "…..good, he´s an idiot but he´s only lost consciousness, help me with him," the biggest villager carried him on his back, making sure that it was done they looked around the clearing. Fallen trees as the singed bodies of the brigands were seen around the impact zone, they sighed relieved that the noises from them were getting away, afraid of the explosion for sure, as they ran to the town. Arthur sighed relieved that at least they were done for that moment.

* * *

After some days of storm it looked like the sky finally gave a little rest to its fury. As the sun was warming the land, in one of the meadows of Ylisstol were three figures walking along its paths, a blue haired man with a cape, a blonde pig-tailed girl with a yellow cape and a knight on his steed with a blue-silver armor. Both men were doing fine but the girl groaned as she pulled her shoes up with such effort that she almost tripped a couple of times.

"Chroooooooooooom, how much is left to reach the village?" the blonde girl groaned, pulling up her dress as there were faint mud stain on the edges.

"It shouldn't be that long, perhaps thirty minutes more, or at least forty," The blue haired man chuckled seeing the girl dancing on her foot.

"Eeeeh? But we have walked for days already! Can't we rest for a little bit? Preferably in something not-muddy like," Said the girl, waving her left foot as the mud left her boot.

"Just hold it for another hour Lissa, if you really can't go on then perhaps Frederick can give you a ride?" Chrom looked at the steward knight, who shook his head.

"One hundred apologizes milord, but Priscilla is already too wary of Milady," he said, caressing his steed's neck as the horse neigh in approval, moving its head from side to side.

"Oh come on! Priscilla loves me!" she huffed, crossing arms before palling feeling how again the edge of her dress were sinking in the mud.

"Then perhaps milady, next time maybe you would be more open to accept my advice and bring more fitting clothes….at least for marching" Frederick said shaking his head at the same time Lissa groaned.

"Could you at least tell me why are we going so far away of home? And why just the three of us?" Lissa inquired picking up her dress again.

"Well, Emm said that we needed to take this request personally, and since the Pegasus knights are busy with their training or guarding the border, she said it would be a perfect chance to test our small force."

"And that´s why we are on our own?" she complained.

"It would be a good chance to check milord's awareness in the battlefield, some local thugs can't stand against Ylisstol fitness," Frederick said, proud of his own words as Chrom facepalmed.

"….Riiiiight, so, any particular reason that we are going? I mean, Sully, Stahl or even Vaike could check this out, right?"

"Emm said that we needed to check this by ourselves, the last report of the patrol says that there was a brigand hideout near Southtown in the east woods and they were ready to take it out," Chrom said, looking back at Lissa. "The scouts said that there were at least 30 brigands on the camp, three days ago they were hiding in the forest but when they found their hideout yesterday they counted at least thirteen bodies in the camp, another five singed in the woods, whoever did that wiped them out halved their numbers without much effort."

"Sooooooo, the villagers took them out? Or mercenaries?" Lissa questioned with her index finger in her lips.

"Not exactly, Southtown doesn't has mines or valuable resources, just a marketplace for travelers and warm beds with food in the middle of the wheat fields, so any mercenary group is discarded," Chrom said with crossed arms. "Although, there is at least somebody who knows how to fight, the scouts found out some footsteps and traces of magic in the woods, so there is a mage with the villagers."

"Wait a minute, are you looking a substitute for Miriel?"

"Not in the slightest, milady," Frederick interrupted. "It's true that we already have an outstanding Mage, but being a small group with only one unit that can attack from afar is hardly a solid group, less when half of the group only knows how to use a single kind of weapon."

"Besides, is not only the magic," Chrom said taking Lissa attention again. "The scouts only found brigands' bodies in that camp, so whoever person or group did that, they managed to get rid of a good number of enemies by themselves, with that kind of skill they will be really useful for the Shepherds."

"I see, so you want to recruit this mysterious person or group right?" she chuckled. "I only hope that they won't be dumb as Vaike," she giggled as Chrom sighed.

"Milord!" Frederick interrupted the moment, pulling the reins of his steed and pointing at the horizon. "We may need to hurry up!" everyone looked into the distance as a pillar of smoke rose where the village was located. "They might need help!"

"Agreed, Lissa, Frederick, lets hurry up!" He claimed as they started to run to the village. "Let´s hope is not too late."

* * *

As they were walking through the stone paths of the villages, from the moment they passed the gates they saw signs of fighting. The houses were reinforced with wood and metal planks. It was strange to find the village in that state, empty streets, and abandoned market stalls without their products. The only good thing about it was that the hallways or alleys were blocked as well, so they did not have to watch for a surprise attack from those angles. It didn't take long until they saw a small group ahead of them.

They were on guard but Chrom soon sighed with relief, seeing that there were just villagers assembling in one of the corners of the main street, using pots, pieces of wood or metal as improvised armor, and using pikes, scythes and shovels as weapons, he was impressed that some of them had improvised bows, it was until one of them looked back and as them, he was prepared to fight until he recognized the trio.

"Lord Chrom?" the villager exclaimed as he approached with other three villagers behind him. "I-It´s been a while!"

"I-I'm sorry, have we meet before?" Chrom asked as he waved off Frederick, who was about to jump to protect his liege.

"So you don't remember me, huh? It´s ok though, my father visited the capital just a couple of times this year," it wasn't until he removed his helmet that Chrom recognized him.

"Arthur? You´re Arthur, right?" the man nodded as Chrom laughed. "It has been really a while, where is your father? I need to speak with him," Arthur's small smile dropped as he looked down for a moment.

"He…..well… many things have happened lately…..I'm now in charge of the village."

"I'm…..I'm sorry to hear that….." Chrom apologized, he certainly had a gloomy expression on his face "Maybe we could have…."

"No, don't trouble yourself for that Milord, there was nothing to do," Arthur continued signaling his men to retire and keep a careful watch in the streets. "We were attacked a month ago by some brigands, we tried to contact you sooner but it wasn't until the patrol reached our village that we were able to ask for help. In the last month we have been defending our crops and woods as best we could," he signaled over his right shoulder with his thumb as at the corner they could see some people tied up without anything but their small clothes on them. "We captured some brigands this morning but we need to take down the leader, until then we have sealed the main market in front of the church as he´s using it to hide."

Chrom smiled with crossed arms as he whistled, impressed for what he heard. "…..So I assume that you´re the person the reports talk about, right?" he asked as Arthur, to his surprise, shook his head.

"No your highness, all this was….." he scratched the back of his neck for a moment before continuing "….Wild's strategy."

"Wild?" he inquired as Arthur nodded

"Yes, he must be here at any moment," he chuckled. "He arrived after the brigands and offered to help us, he and another lady made this up, they even trained us in basic combat and medical herbs," before he could continue, they heard a commotion behind Arthur, turning back they saw a really impatient red haired girl running to their side.

"MOVE! QUICKLY! RAPIDO!" She screamed as high she could.

"Ah! Speaking of the devil, this is Miss Anna, Wild's comp-" he was interrupted as the red haired girl grabbed him from his shoulders taking short breaths.

"No time to discuss Arthur, we need to move, NOW!"

"Miss Anna? What´s happening? Wh-"

"It's your daughter, Arthur" his jaw dropped as all the color of his face faded, before any of them could react she pulled him from his wrist running through the people. "No time, we need to hurry!"

"Frederick, we need to move too!" Chrom said following the duo as the knight nodded, Lissa following them close.

They roughly took five minutes to reach one of the alleys that lead to the market, finding a couple of villagers behind a wooden plank with some holes. They could at least see what was happening without blowing their cover. Unfortunately Frederick had to leave his steed behind to avoid any unnecessary sound, kneeling and crawling slowly they reached the end of the alley as one of the men shook his head when Arthur was about to talk "I'm sorry sir….they have taken her."

"No….no, no, no, no…" Arthur whispered as he used one of the holes to see what was happening in the market.

"Miss Anna?" the man spoke as the girl waved before taking some tools from her pouch. "Who are y-oh my goddess! L-Lord Chrom!" the man tried to hide his surprise whispering and covering his mouth as Chrom nodded and patted his shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, just be ready if we need your help," they took their place and looked over the plank, seeing that the market was half destroyed.

"Ok blueblood, this is the situation," Anna began as Chrom deadpanned and Frederick frowned. "We need to rescue the little girl there, and we need to do it before that idiot tries to do something stupid," she continued, searching for something now in her backpack. Chrom managed to see five brigands in front of the church, three axmen, a magician and an archer. one of the bulkiest axmen was grabbing a nine years old as a hostage, small figure, brown hair with a ponytail on her left side and brown dress. The hand of the brigand was on her left shoulder as he was looking around and speaking with his men as the magician was preparing some spells.

"Cowards," Chrom muttered as his grip on Falchion tightened, Lissa with a mixture of anger and worry on her face.

"Milord?" Frederick questioned as Chrom tried to think for a moment, unfortunately he didn't have that luxury.

"OK LIL´SHIT! LISTEN UP!" The brigand with the hostage started walking side to side of the bridge and pulling the girl from her ponytail as she struggled. He grabbed her hair and cried, "I BEEN TAKIN' MY TIME TO WAIT, THAT THESE LIL´ IDIOTS SURRENDER AS I HUMBLY OFFER MY SERVICES, WOULD YA MIND IF YOU JUST FUCKIN´ DIE ALREADY? LITTLE LOST SHEEP?" he takes the girl from her neck raising her as he continues "THAT WAS UNTIL I HEARD FROM A LIL´BIRDIE ABOUT YOU, SO FEEL GENEROUS TODAY, MY NAME IS GARRICK AND THES´ ARE MY DEMANDS!"

"W-Wait….n-no!" the girl tried to speak as Garrick shook her violently.

"Shut up lil´ girl, that's not good for your health," Garrick continued. "NUMBER ONE! I WANT YOUR HIGHNESS TO LEAVE YOUR LIL´ HIDEAWAY AND GIVE UP, NUMBER TWO! I WANT YOU TO KNEEL BEFORE ME AND ASK WITH ALL YA HEART FOR MY FORGIVENESS FOR KILLING MY BOYS!" He continued licking his lips "NUMBER THREE! I WANT YOU TO SURRENDER YOUR SWORD!"

Chrom widened his eyes, looking at Frederick who had the same expression as his. With his hand on his chin he was trying to make sense of what that brute was trying to say. It was nonsense, he was found out before the fight? He was sure that no one followed them, so why he was talking to him? He thought it was Arthur, but Garrick was really specific, and to surrender Falchion? A national treasure? Like that? It was unheard of.

"He has lost his mind, milord," Frederick commented as Chrom slowly nodded. "….Have you noticed it as well, right?"

"Plegian accent" Chrom thought as he was bewildered by that, what were doing so far away of Plegia? Before he could think further the brigand continued.

"I´LL COUNT TO TEN! WHEN I FINISH I WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS IN THE BRIDGE! HEH, I'M SO ANXIOUS TO SEE YA THAT I MIGHT SKIP SOME NUMBERS! DON'T DISSAPOINT ME, OTHERWISE, LIL´ MISS HERE IS GOING TO HAVE A PERMANENT NEW HAIRCUT!""

"Milord? You can't possibi-" Frederick tried to speak as Chrom shook his head.

"OOOOOONE!"

"Hear my prayer Naga….save my little Diana…." Arthur pleaded, kneeling with his hand tightening with such force that they were white as he was trembling.

"TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ch-Chrom! We have to save her!" Lissa said, shaking her brother shoulder as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I know! I know! Dammit!" Chrom said, standing up unsheathing Falchion.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOUR!"

"Frederick, can you take them out with just Arthur and the villagers, right?"

"FIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Milord, that´s a terrible idea, with Lissa as only support, I can't guarantee that I-" Frederick tried to speak but Chrom frowned.

"SEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Dammit! Not time to discuss! Just keep Lissa safe, I´ll think in something" Chrom said, hitting the wall with his close fist.

"TE- Oh?" they were in silence as a lone figure appeared in the market, a purple robe with gold details on the hood, arms and back, teetering in each step it took as he approached the bridge. "Oh ho ho ho ho, look what the cat brought boys! It's your ex-highness!" Garrick said as he bowed in a mocking way, the girl still in his grip. "Well? What are ya waiting for?"

The figure didn't reply, instead he took off his robe, revealing a purple-haired man, a white blouse and brown pants with boots, leaving his robe hanging in one of the stands beside the bridge. Chrom and the others could see how he was having trouble walking with his left leg. "Diana, are you okay?" the girl nodded in tears. "Good, don't worry dear, Im coming for you, just close your eyes for a moment." he sighed after the girl closed her eyes. He unsheathed his long double-edged black sword and whirled it a couple of times in his right hand. After a short silence he began to walk toward them.

"What are ya trying lil´ shit?" Garrick asked as the purplenette remained silent. His men were on guard as the sound of the swirling sword was the only thing they could hear. It was hypnotic, Chrom was far from them but it was the sword that took all their attention. Just when the figure was in the middle of the bridge he did something nobody expected, throwing his sword at the air. Everyone followed it with their eyes, Garrick gulped as he couldn't look away from it, then a cracking sound broke the silence.

"ELTHUNDER!" The sudden noise paralyzed him as he could only see how his mage was singed by the magic with a direct hit on his chest. Looking at the purplenette he saw how the yellow tome in his hands, he blinked a couple of times before he could react.

"HE ONLY HAS A TOME! CATCH HIM!" The axmen were still shocked for what happened, then another surprise when the purplenette closed his tome and threw it at the Archer who was aiming for his head. He only saw the tome falling to his right side and as a reflex he relaxed his arms. Then there was another cracking sound. Garrick managed to shout something before this time "DON'T FUCKIN´STOP, IDIOT!" He moved as the archer turned to see the man on the bridge, on his fingers a page with gylphs that was consumed as a spark of lighting appeared on his fingertips while this time he was running to them.

"ELTHUNDER!" The purplenette shouted again as the archer found the same end as his companion, Garrick, in a rage, threw the girl aside and ran directly to the purplenette.

"YOU DAMN TRASH!" he yelled as he ran, swinging his axe violently. When he was in his range, the purplenette tried to evade his attacks but he was stumbling on his step, he ducked a diagonal slash making the axe to stuck on the handrail of the bridge. Garrick growled as he kicked him in the gut, making the purplenetee to step backwards, losing some air, before he could react slashes appeared on his back, the axemen managed to surround him.

"YOU´RE DEAD MEAT!" Garrick shouted as he wrenched his axe from the handrail, the axemen did the same preparing from the last hit.

It was motionless, the scene froze as everyone expected a miracle to happen. From the corner of his eyes, Chrom could see how Lissa had her eyes widened in sheer horror as Frederick and him were already jumping over the plank. Arthur prayed, but there was something amiss in his mind, the only one who wasn't worried was Anna who instead of horror had mixture of relief and anger on her face. His eyes managed to see what his ears couldn't hear before, it was strange as they missed it, the time slowly resumed as he noticed how the purplenette had his left hand on his back. Perhaps Garrick missed it for his position but the two axemen were aware of the big mistake they made, In his hand landed the black sword that he threw before. While the brigands were preparing their axes their prey was already countering it.

A black flash appeared in a blink. When the axes were halfway to their destination the black sword was already cutting their throats, leaving a faint trail of blood behind. Curious to think that the only sound was the whistle of the sword that cut the air, then when the sword hit the floor it was as a spell was broken. The axmen remained still as the purplenette coughed some blood, cleaning it with the sleeve of his blouse. Standing and sheathing his sword he walked to the girl as the axemen started to tremble releasing their weapons.

"A….And….they call us…monsters?" Garrick said as the purplenette stopped for a moment before resuming his walk, when he reached the end of the bridge the men had already fell to the ground.

Still stumbling on his feet he managed to reach the girl who was shaking in the floor, he ruffled tenderly her hair "It's over, dear," he said as he helped her to stand, some of the villagers started to scream in excitement as the others sighed relieved. "Let's go to your daddy since he owns me pay," the girl giggled as she held his hand, just when she was about to open her eyes he stopped her. "Not yet, lets just walk for a moment."

Diana nodded, walking hand in hand, making sure that she wouldn't stumble in some of the brigands' corpses he lead the way to the market as little by little the villagers left their hiding places, still cheering and screaming in sheer relief. Arthur was the first to run to the bridge to receive his daughter. The tension disappeared when the man finally embraced his daughter in a heart full way crying and thanking the purplenette.

"NO TIME TO CELEBRATE YET, GUYS!" Anna clapped her hands as some villagers were surprised by her. "We need to check out the village just in case there is a hidden brigands, and there's a ton of places to look for, so let's go, everyone!" she shouted as some of them nodded and started to scatter around, just leaving about twenty people in the market to take care of the situation. "And as for you, mister!" she said, taking the purplenette's cheek in a strong grip. "THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IF THE BRIGANDS DON'T KILL YOU, I WILL!" She yelled, squishing his cheek harder.

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa stayed away of the crowd for a moment. Chrom sighed, relieved that it didn't escalate further than a few scratches from the man. He turned to see his sister on the floor, sighing and totally exhausted, with a chuckle he crossed his arms. "If that man is not 'Wild' then I'm not sure who isn't," he said as Frederick frowned.

"He´s impatient, tenacious and stupid to charge in like that," Frederick complained.

"I agree, but he´s fast, brave and has guts," he smiled "Or he's just an idiot with a hell of a lot of luck, either way, he´ll be a great Shepherd."

"Are you sure, milord?" Frederick asked as he helped Lissa to stand.

"Yes, I'm sure, I have some questions but they need to rest," Chrom commented, walking over to them as Anna was healing Wild with puffed cheeks. "Frederick, make sure that the villagers have what they need to recover, I want a report of the possible issues and materials to rebuild the damaged parts of the town," the knight bowed as he walked away.

"Yikes, that looks painful!" Lissa said, looking at Wild´s back. Perhaps he had his blouse, but that X mark on his back was quite gruesome with the stains of blood.

"Hopefully, if he joins us he won't get those kind of injuries anymore. Although, I thought you liked the way he walked with that girl, I saw you blushing bef-ouch," Chrom got an elbow to his ribs with Lissa´s staff as she hissed.

"This thing can be a weapon as well!" she said showing her tongue while Chrom sighed, facepalming. To think that this girl was claiming to be a grown up a few days ago was hilarious.

"Ah! Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa!" Arthur greeted as he still held his daughter in his arms, he was about to let his daughter go but Chrom dismissed him as he patted his shoulder a couple of times.

"Chrom is fine, soooo, I assume you´re Wild, right?" He asked the purplenette who sat and was being healed by Anna. The man nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…. My name is Wild, is a pleasure to meet you. I´d have liked to meet in different circumstances," he chuckled as Anna pushed her staff against his injury making him cringe. "Hey! What gives?"

"That´s my line!" Anna pouted "You haven't healed from your last trip, and now you worry with this, stop playing hero!" she said with a poke to his head with her rod when he chuckled. "….jerk!"

"My bad, my bad," Wild raised his hand in surrender. "Anyway, a pleasure to meet you, Lord Chrom," the prince raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you know who we are?"

"Well, Anna just said that there was some 'blueblood' waiting for Arthur, and certainly, you are well equipped and with that regal look, and…." He looked at the brand on his shoulder, which Chrom noticed. "….I'm pretty sure that you´re Lord Chrom, and she is your younger sister, Lady Lissa, right?"

Lissa nodded "Is a pleasure to meet you," said with a small blush.

"The pleasure is mine, forgive me if I don't bow but…" Wild tried to complain but Chrom raised his hand.

"No, it´s alright, I'm surprised that you´re still breathing after that show," Chrom looked around to see the place and the villagers "….And you managed to train the people?"

"Just basic stuff," Wild waved his hand. "Where and how to strike, basic tactics of militia, explore and search, and of course the golden rule, not fight alone."

"I see you teach by example," Chrom chuckled as Wild looked away.

"That Brigand was clearly different, and is not like I would send someone without experience into close combat. They already saw what could happen even if they´re careful," Wild said, gripping the side of his shoulder.

"Lord Chrom, Sir Wild, I would like to keep talking, but we need to prepare and check the status of the town, perhaps we can go to my house? I'm sure you´ll get comfortable even after all this pillaging," Arthur offered as Chrom nodded. Wild stood with Anna's help and soon they were following Arthur to his house at the north of southtown. Anna looked back one last time to see the stalwart knight talking with some villagers, he looked at her with a frown that made her tremble and grab Wild's hand by instinct.

"Anna?" Wild asked without turning back.

" _Sorry, I just…..needed this_ " she tightened her hold. " _I really didn't like the way that guy looked at us._ "

* * *

After some minutes they arrived to Arthur´s house, a big building with three floors, although it had a great courtyard in the front with a stone wall, it proved that the last siege of the brigands was enough to destroy some of it glory. Broken windows, stained walls and some wall have fallen. Lissa looked around, biting her lower lip, seeing how easily that place was stricken down. She could remember how that house was, and now it looked like a war zone. Following her brother close, she looked back at the duo, certainly it was the first time that she meet someone like Wild, somewhat like Chrom, brave and stupid at times. Fortunately she liked that kind of stupid as she was sure he would jump in action to defend the innocent. The girl in Arthur arms was the living proof of that.

As they continued she saw a red wagon at the left side of the courtyard and a tent with some villagers beside the wagon. 'Perhaps Anna's design?' Lissa thought as she waved to the villagers, who returned her wave.

"I apologize for the look of my house, Lord Chrom," Arthur said, opening the front door. Chrom was the first to enter as the rest followed him.

"Not at all, Arthur, sorry to introduce like this/ Its fine Arthur, hope you don't mind us," Chrom and Lissa replied at the same time as the little girl guided them to the lounge, grabbing Lissa's hand as she happily followed her.

"Diana! Don't pull Lady Lissa like that!" Arthur tried to stop his daughter but they were already out of sight.

"It´s ok, Arthur, I don't mind if you´re informal. Actually Lissa and I prefer to maintain things as simple as possible," Chrom laughed as Arthur cleaned the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief that he took from inside his pocket.

"Arthur, I believe Lord Chrom wants to talk with me, could you lend us one of your rooms?" Wild said as Arthur nodded.

"Oh, of course, you must have a lot of questions, Lord Chrom, I´ll get some of the guards to contact Sir Frederick, I assume that your supplies are low if your group walked here by yourself. I´ll be back soon," Arthur said as he guided them to the room in front of the lounge. It was a simple room that looked like a war tent, a simple table on the middle with chairs and other desks around it. From what Chrom could see, the walls were filled with papers of the town and simple strategy instructions, also he recognized some drawings of the town that mentioned alternative routes, and some writings about 'A', 'B', 'C', and so on until 'M' scenarios, some of them with a big red 'X' in the middle. He was lost in the papers that it wasn't until Wild moved some things from the desk that he reacted, looking at the man he was already preparing the desk and moving the parchments away. Anna sighed and took a kettle and served some tea in three cups.

"Some cold tea for you, Lord Chrom," Anna smiled as Chrom sat in front of them. Anna was the first to take a sip, perhaps too quickly as she finished her cup before Chrom could take a small taste, then she poured more of the brown liquid in her cup.

"Let´s go straight to business," Wild said, leaving his robe on the backrest of his chair. "I'm not from here, but as royalty I suppose you can't overlook me, right?"

"To be honest there are so many questions I want to ask, so bear it with me for a little while."

Wild raised his eyebrow as Anna leaned against the wall behind Wild. "Ok, well, that was expected, so then, Lord Chrom, what´d you want to know?"

"First of all, drop the whole 'Lord' thing, I'm not really used to formalities. Second, I want to thank you for all your hard work, I don't know what would´ve happened if it wasn't for you," Chrom laughed, thinking that Wild would relax, he instead looked away for a moment before sighing.

"It´s the least I could do, I couldn´t leave them to their fate."

"Well, to be the least to do, it was a big deal. I'm surprised that you managed to train the villagers and taught them some tricks, for that you have my gratitude…."

"…..but?" He questioned as Chrom leaned on the desk with his elbows and his head on his head.

"I´ll be honest, I came here to support and defend Southtown since there were some reports of brigands, and after that I heard that there was someone talented here. Right now since Ylisse doesn't has formal militia and have to deal with anything through the royal knights. There´s hardly soldiers outside the capital, so with the approval of the Exalt I'm forming a group that can help and assist the ones in need, and after seeing how this talented person managed to set up a formidable defense in this place, I wanted to recruit him….."

"…I see….." Wild sighed. "and here´s where you explain why you are second-guessing your decision?"

"…. I can't overlook what happened at the market. You certainly have a good heart, fighting in your state for an innocent life, risking your neck like that and helping everyone. That´s certainly some good arguments to welcome you to the Shepherds, but I want to know what that brigand meant with his 'highness', and why he seemed to know you."

Wild waited for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He was about to speak until he heard some noises from outside, he sighed again looking at the door. "It looks like you´re about to hear it," he said and before Chrom could ask, the door opened showing that Frederick was displeased. Arthur, Lissa and Diana followed behind him as he entered the room.

"W-Wait! Frederick?! What's going on?/ Frederick? What´s wrong?" Lissa and Chrom asked at the same time as the knight looked back at Arthur.

"You knew it?" Frederick asked as the noble raised his hands in surrender.

"Wh-What´d you mean? I d-don't und-" Arthur was speaking but was interrupted as Wild hit the table with his fist.

"ARTHUR!" He began "…..why you don't take Diana for a stroll? I'm sure Lord Chrom will be delighted if he can eat Diana´s cookies as dessert from dinner, wouldn't he?" he looked at the man, who looked at Chrom and again to Wild, nodding he reluctantly took his daughter hand and left them in that room closing.

"Frederick? What´s going on? Why are you freaking like this?" Lissa asked as she tried to see the knight's face, but he raised his arm pushing her behind him.

"…..Lord Chrom, I´d suggest that you get away of him," Frederick asked as Chrom looked troubled.

"Just tell me what´s going on already, Frederick!" Chrom yelled. "It´s not like you th- uh?" he stopped as Wild offered a small parchment, Frederick was readying his lance as again he pushed Lissa behind him, Anna frowned, readying herself as well. The tension in the room was intense as the red haired girl and stalwart knight looked each other, it wasn't until Wild groaned that they reacted, looking at him.

"For crying out loud! Just stay down, both of you," Wild complained, handing the parchment to Chrom. "Just read it already, I'm sure that that man over there has the same copy," Chrom blinked a couple of times before taking the parchment and opening it. It was a bounty paper, with the Plegian seal on top of it.

" _…..Dear Plegians…." Chrom started reading as everyone could hear him "…It is now that I address you, your dear King Gangrel to find justice for your halidom, to bring the man refered as 'Wild Faye' to our capital, for the crimes of robbery, blackmailing, soiling the king´s name, murder of the royal guards, attempt of regicide, felony, treason to the halidom, robbery of the national treasure, promote anarchy, destruction of the palace….."_ Chrom gulped as he skipped some words, still, the list was too large for his taste " _and a numerous list of etc. I, King Gangrel, call for you to bring him for his hideous crimes against the crown, the ex-archduke Wild Faye and the generous reward of 500,000 gold coins and his former title, King Gangrel._ " Chrom finished leaving the parchment on the table, the picture of Wild at the bottom. Chrom sighed facepalming as Frederick carefully walked to his side, Lissa had to be dragged by him as her hands were on her face, not believing what she heard.

"….Milord, do you understand what this means?" Frederick asked as Chrom looked at him.

He didn't reply immediately, he just took a deep breath, looking at the purplenette who didn't have a better expression on his face. He looked down with crossed arms. "No hard feelings about what you need to do, Lord Chrom," Wild said. It wasn't anger, or fear, he sounded…..tired. Chrom chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I hope not, since you´re coming with us," Wild frowned as Anna was about to speak. "But as a Shepherd, of course" everyone widened their eyes looking at the prince in sheer surprise.

"What?! /Chrom!" Frederick and Lissa spoke at the same time, Frederick with worry in his voice, Lissa somewhat back to her cheerful tune.

"I…I don't get it," Wild replied as he looked at him. "Do you really understand what it means? To be near you?"

"I agree with him, Milord, at the very least nobody would trust a Plegian in our lines! If he was nobody then there might be some hope, but he was Plegian Nobility!" He sounded bewildered "He has the capital punishment over his head, if they find out that we have someone as him with us, it could be troublesome, not only for you Milord, but for lady Emmeryn as well!"

"Last time I checked, we don't act according to Plegian law," Chrom said, looking at him for a moment, then to Wild who was still confused, "….Tell me something, why did you stop Arthur before?"

Wild looked away crossing his arms. "I don't know what you mean," he huffed "He just lost his wife and father, I bet he didn't have time to hear or see any unnecessary things, not when we were preparing to defend the village."

Chrom smiled, leaning against the chair. 'Playing fool uh?' he thought, coughing in his fist he continued "Ok, I've decided then, although there is a lot to do, I´d like to have you in the Shepherds."

"Milord, I beg your pardon, but I must insist you reconsider! He´s a wanted criminal, he can´t be trusted, he-M-Milady!" Frederick was trying to convince Chrom, but before he could react Lissa was already walking to Wild with a frown and her arms crossed, and with a pout she quickly pinched Wild´s nose.

"And you? Why you don't say anything?" she started as Wild flinched under her touch and harsh glare. "Out there is a little girl that adores you, that wants to grow to be like you and to defend her 'papa' at all cost," she release his nose as he quickly rubs it with both hands "…..even if what it´s says in that 'wanted poster' is true…..I know that you can't be that bad," She pouted, looking away.

' _So you saw it too, Lissa_?' Chrom thought, sighing, perhaps he couldn't understand the full extent of what Wild have done in Plegia, but there was certainly one thing that he could sympathize with him. The moment Wild was in that fight, Garrick´s last words as Wild stopped in that statement, he couldn't see clearly his face from that distance, but the expression and the way he stopped, the image of Emmeryn appeared on his mind, despair and angst in his eyes as Wild just continued to rescue the little girl who waited for him.

"…Wild, for what you´ve done here, I'm always grateful, and for that I can say that whatever happened in Plegia, I don't believe you´re a monster."

"Uh?" Wild blinked surprised. "What´re you talking about? We are talking about what Frederick is saying, aren´t we?" Wild smiled painfully, again the way he tilted his head. He closed his eyes and tried to chuckle, it was the fitting image of Emmeryn every time he asked what was going on. "I'm not sure what´s happening, let's just finish this, what´s your decision Chrom?" he coughed in his fist. "I'm not gonna deny what Frederick said, from now on you´ll see this kind of posters around the border, in brigands groups and sellswords, hell, I'm pretty sure that you´ll ba-"

"Ok, that´s it!" Anna interrupted clapping her hands together and placing her hand on Wild´s head, making him bow with her. "We appreciate your offer, Lord Chrom, and I'm sure that Wild does it as well, if you would so kind to have us in your team, then we´ll accept it."

"H-Hey! Anna? Wh-what are y-ppfff" Wild tried to complain but she covered his mouth with a big grin.

"I'm sorry that my adorable, little brother is not used to receiving praise, from the bottom of our hearts, we thank you for this chance, Lord Chrom."

"…Are you sure about this, Lord Chrom?" Frederick asked for one last time, Chrom nodded as Frederick sighed "…Very well, then I´ll inform the patrol to deliver the news of our journey, we´ll be ready to leave after we settle down a few rules and resupply" he bowed to Chrom. "I apologize for my rudeness before milord, I sh-"

"It´s ok, Frederick, really, you were just doing your job, let´s just forget about this and continue. Set everything so we can leave as soon as possible, I don't want to trouble the village with our problems or issues further," with that said, Frederick left the room. Lissa was jumping exuberantly, seeing how it ended so well, she was about to jump on Wild with a huge hug, but she stopped as there were tears falling from his face, Anna wasn't holding his head any longer, but he was still bowing.

Before Lissa could ask, Wild spoke "I….I'm sorry, I need….to pick up my books and….stuff….can you please tell Arthur that we will…..need to leave as soon as possible?" Lissa couldn't say anything, she looked at her brother and when he nodded they just left the room as she could swear seeing a relief grin in Wild´s face.

* * *

As Arthur and the others were preparing the wagon to leave the town, Frederick was preparing the supplies, Chrom and Wild were speaking with Arthur and some villagers as Anna was happily selling things on an improvised tent, meaning that Lissa had absolutely nothing to do. She puffed and crossed her arms as she tried to join Chrom group to at least distract herself with something, but he refused as he said that she needed to rest for helping the villagers. So now she was alone in Arthur´s house, doing absolutely nothing.

As she was in the living room, lying down on the couch and throwing a small ball on the air, she huffed for the 10th time as she could feel how she was aging from boredom, a curious pair of eyes made her miss the ball just when she was about to catch it, finding a new home on her face.

"A-Ah! S-sorry!" Diana apologized as Lissa chuckled waving her hand and rubbing her face.

"No, don't worry, it was my fault," the princess giggled as she ruffled her hair. "Say Diana, by any chance, are there any cookies left?"

"I'm sorry, there wasn't much and it was all I could bake," the girl played with her thumbs, ashamed.

"Ahh…. Such a shame….." she invited the girl to take seat aside of her as she straightened her posture, she gladly accepted her offer. "Soooooooooo…. How´re you doing?"

"Good! Wild and Anna were nice to me," she showed her toothy smile, brown long hair to the waist, black eyes and simple dress, that girl couldn't be older than 6 or 7 years, it was heartwarming that she could smile like that after what happened. "Say Lady Lissa…..are you….going to do something bad to Wild?"

"Uh?" Lissa tiled her head confused for that "Why you ask that?"

"Well… that big, metal guy was angry….and scary….is Wild in trouble?" she looked distressed with a frown. "He is a good guy, he teach me how to play strategy….and always helped around town, I swear…."

She chuckled ruffling her hair again "Don't worry, I swear that he´s not in trouble, actually he´s going to help us to get all the bad guys out there in trouble!" although she looked a little relieved, she wasn't totally convinced. "Say, why you don't show me that game? I´d love to play with you," Diana thought for a moment before nodding, taking her hand they walked to the room where Lissa and Chrom were before. She was just a couple of minutes, but there were a lot of papers in that place. Diana walked to the desk at the at the bottom of the room, leaving the princess behind. As she waited Diana took a small wooden box under the desk and opened it in front of the princess. She was surprised to see so many small figures in one place. Leaving the box on the desk and making space, Diana pulled some string on the bottom of it and the box unfolded revealing that under the figures were some small maps, what took Lissa interest were the small wooden figures, she saw some simple figures at the war room in Ylisstol, but just some squares and triangles of different colors. These ones were crafted with care, small Archers with details, Cavaliers, Mages, even little Clerics and Troubadours, all figures painted and with small crystals to define the small details, however, one of the figures stand outs more than the others, a small black sword.

"That´s Wild´s Figure," Diana said, taking the Cleric out of her trance. "He always said that no matter what, there can´t be another like him….."

"Uh?" Lissa was confused, of course everyone were unique in their own way, but it would be awesome if there were more people willing to do what he did. Of course aside of the whole thing of fighting the enemy alone, but why he wouldn't like that there were more people with the same will to help the others? "That´s strange….." she sighed leaving the figure on the table "….say, has he always been like that?"

"Eh?"

"You know, all gloomy."

"I….I don't know, it was the first time that I saw him sad…" Diana said sulking in her shoulders. "…that and after mommy…"

'Oh great Lissa, just great,' She kicked herself in her mind. "I'm sorry, I shoul-"

"No…. it is ok….." she cleaned some tears from her eyes "Wild said that even if it hurts, if we don't forget them, they will be always with us, here," She placed her hands on her chest.

 _'Aaaaaawww, how sweet,_ ' she thought, hugging the girl trying to soothe her. "Well, if he says it, then it must be true, right? Since he cares about you."

"Ok….what´d I miss?" both girls looked at the door, seeing that Wild was entering with Chrom behind him.

"Oh! Lissa, here you are, we´re ready to leave," Chrom commented, Wild sighed as he walked to their side, setting again the box to its original form and placing the figures in its place.

"Did you play with Lissa?" he asked as Diana shook her head. "I see, such a shame, I'm sure that you could´ve won," he chuckled, kneeling at her level making her giggle and hug him. "Go with your daddy, I think is time to say goodbye," Although Diana was reluctant, she left to look for her father.

"….." Lissa fidgeted a little when they were left behind, it was the first time she was alone with him. Playing with her thumbs and looking away she tried to think in something to speak.

"So, are you ready to march?" Wild asked as he was packing all his papers in several crates. Lissa hesitated at first but after some moments she started helping him still talking "Sorry for troubling you with this."

"No, it´s fine, its better than doing nothing," she said with a bright smile. "And yes, unlike you we just took supplies for a couple of days, we don't have much to pack."

"Well, that´s fine if it´s only a couple of days from Ylisstol, but we´re about a week afar on foot, it would be better if you took more supplies, spare weapons, and staffs, that aside from the fact that if you´re royalty you shouldn't be left alone with someone new, and neither should Chrom, or you can travel without enough people? Do the Shepherds have more mages or archers? I think I sh-"As Wild spoke, carrying crates his arms, he looked back to see a dumbfounded Lissa that just stared at him.

"Oh, so you´re already thinking what to do when we´re alone?" Lissa laughed as Wild just deadpanned, sighing.

"Great, another pervert," he said as Lissa frowned with a pout. "I thought that Tha-" he stopped mid-sentence looking away "I mean, sorry for that, what I mean is, it's not very lady-like to say things like that Lissa," he sighed. "Other people might misunderstand and that w-"

"Ohh, boo!" she showed her tongue. "Here I thought that finally I found out someone interesting, and you´re just as goody two-shoes, I just h-hyaa!" Lissa stopped when Wild flicked her nose and raised an eyebrow.

"If you pout like that you´ll grow some nasty wrinkles, old lady."

"O-Old Lady?! I'm just seventeen!" she gave him a little push with her elbow as they were walking to the wagon.

"That´s not what Diana said," he said with a chuckle. "She was _'Is that old lady taking you away?_ ' and ' _I don't want you to leave for an old lady_ ' and stuff," he said, trying to copy the little girl's voice as Lissa stomped her foot.

"How rude! Diana wouldn't say that, she´s a sweetie!"

As both of them continued talking, Chrom and Arthur observed how they were enjoying their time. With crossed arms and a smile, he wouldn't be happier to see that the first mission of his younger sister couldn't end better than that. No causalities, a new partner and friend, he could say that Southtown was a success.

* * *

And so, before he noticed, three days passed by.

For their luck, Anna was happy to lend her wagon for the rest of the journey, so now Wild was pulling the reins of the horses at the front of the wagon. Unlike Lissa or Anna, Wild hated to say goodbye to people, small groups or towns. It was all the same, he hated to do it but he felt uncomfortable every time. Of course Arthur and Diana were an exception of the rule, and although Diana cried a little she wished all the group good luck as Arthur promised that once the village was secured, he would visit the capital as soon as possible.

So now he was leading the way as Frederick set his steed at the front of the wagon, the stalwart, Chrom, Lissa and Anna. They have been resting for a while, of course he could hear how Frederick was grumbling behind him about something, not that he wasn´t interested in whatever managed to get on that knight's nerves, but at that point he needed to concentrate on the road. Taking a sip from his canteen he tried to keep his eyes open. Although Chrom suggested to set camp and rest, he wanted to end that part of the journey as soon as possible. Anna was getting in such a mood lately that it would be hilarious if it wasn't painful, before he could sigh again, a head popped out the cloth of the wagon, with a smirk on her face and bright eyes. Lissa tried to scare him, without little success.

"Haa…it's not fun if you don't jump or scream," she pouted, taking seat at his left side.

"I don't think scaring the driver is the best option, Lissa," he groaned as he handed his canteen, she gladly accepted as she snickered.

"Say- Say, what´d you have with Anna?"

"Uh?" he looked at her, she was playing with her thumbs and with a faint blush on her face.

"She told us a lot of stories about your journeys, but when I asked she said 'it´s not to me to tell you,'" she pouted more. "and then she offered to tell me in exchange of some coins."

"Eeeeehhh…..I'm guessing that you didn't had enough, right?"

"I-It's not that!" she puffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Is just, I thought that you would like to tell your new best friend about you, you know."

' _Bulls eye'_ He thought as she was whistling. "…..Fine, I think I can entertain you."

"Really?"

"But! You need to take the reins for a while," he handed it as she hesitating accepted. "What? Haven't you drive a wagon before?"

"Mmmm… yeah! Totally! Is just…..I kinda…..forgot….."

"…ok" he chuckled taking her hands. "Just take it with calm, don't pull to quickly and hard, you might scare them if you do that, make sure that the lantern of each side doesn't hit them" he said as Lissa looked intensely at him. "Then, if you feel that you´re losing it, then you can grip it tighter, and then if…..uh…..hello?"

"Ah…AH! Yes! Yes, I got it, don't worry," she giggled, giving a little pull making the wagon tilt to the left for a moment before Wild taking the reins again setting it on course again. "…oops…"

"Don't 'oops' me, aaahhhh… and here I thought that I could get some rest….mmm…?" Lissa took the reins again, this time she maintained her posture and pulled it with care.

"Fine, I´ll do it carefully, just relax for a while then," Lissa said as Wild stared for a moment before placing his arms behind his head and leaning against the cloth of the wagon. "So, are you going to tell about…."

"Mmmm? Well *Yawn* fine," he said closing his eyes for a moment. "Anna has been with me for a while, she´s my sister after all. We did all that stuff in stories, saving people, slaying demons, etc." he said in a sarcastic way that made Lissa pout.

"Geez, so, you´re not telling me anything? And what about she being your sister? You don't look alike,"

"Well, that may be because she´s my step sisterm" he yawned again as Lissa looked at him for a moment. "she´s been there since I have memory, I had another sister and lived with my mother….."

"I see, and you don't miss your other sister or mother?"

"Well, I don't know where my other elder sister is, and my mother…..is a story for another time….." he huffed scratching his cheek as Lissa looked down.

"….I'm sorry"

"Don't sweat about it, it what happens in a war, doesn't it?" he sighed, scratching his tired eyes. "Say Lissa, wo-" He was interrupted as a suddenly they felt how the grounds started to shake violently, Lissa grabbed tightly the reins as Wild supported her from her shoulders.

"Lissa! Are you alright?" Chrom yelled inside the wagon pushing the cloth away.

"We´re fine Chrom, but it won´t stop sh-" Lissa tried to maintain the control of the horse, but as the ground started to drift apart, Wild took the reins and pulled it as hard as he could, the horses started to dash away of the new rifts aside the road.

"What´s happening?!"

"I don't know! There were never earthquakes in this zone," Wild replied as he wrapped his left arm around Lissa waist to make sure the girl wouldn't fall from the seat as he tried to maintain the speed. "Anna, Frederick, hold on to something!" he commanded as they could feel the wheels hitting empty spaces on the road and the wagon lurched violently.

"WILD! LOOK UP!" Chrom pointed at the sky, at an orb of light.

"Wh-What th-" Wild couldn't finish as the wagon started to tip over. The earth under them rose suddenly and the wagon started to break under the new terrain. then it happened, they were falling off the newly-formed cliff, falling in the darkness of the night-

* * *

"…..Ugh….." Lissa groaned as she regained consciousness. Seeing shadows and light, she felt how something soft was covering her, feeling how her legs were hung on the air, sounds she couldn't recognize, blinking a couple of times her eyes started to recover from the hit. She felt a small bump on her head, but nothing more aside of that deafening sound in her ears, it lasted minutes until she could see properly, seeing the stars, the trees and how some of the branches in her vision field were burning, then it hit her, how Wild was carrying her princess like only with his blouse. "W-Wild?"

"Ah! Lissa? Are you ok?" Wild asked, letting her to get on her own feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok, is just….oh, W-Wild! What happened to your hand? Are you ok?" Lissa looked at his right hand, he suddenly hid it under his sleeve.

"Nothing at all, just a scratch, besides, how are you? Does something hurt?"

"N-No, just a little my head but I'm fine, but what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know, we fell from the cliff and the woods are on fire, after that thing appeared on the sky it´s been hard to tell where we are."

"Cliff? But there are no cliffs near the capital!" Wild pointed behind the girl. Looking back Lissa was surprised to see the new wall of earth that rose several meters off the ground.

"And at the top of it is the road. I don't know what happened to the others, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible," Lissa turned to speak but Wild covered her mouth, pointing at the woods at their right, they could see some figures, the way they moved was unnatural as they were over ten lurking in that place. "….we need to move, now."

"Shouldn't we see if someone who can help us is?" Lissa said, following his lead.

"No, we're near Ylisstol but there shouldn't be people in this place, they haven't say anything in the time I have been dodging them, and besides…" he looked at his waist. "I don't have my sword, if it was just me I could check, but I can't risk you, Lissa."

He took her hand as they ran alongside the cliff. It wasn't until then that Lissa noticed that she has been using Wild´s robe all that time. When did she get it? She smiled a little feeling the warm feeling around her, as they were running, she could see that it was only a part of the forest that was burning, and fortunately it wasn't too extended, so if they got lucky it wouldn't burn down the entire place.

"Ah! There! We should go there!" Wild pointed ahead of them, at some structures in the distance "There should be the fortress Chrom mentioned, if we can hold it for a while, I can send some smoke signals to Anna and perhaps we-" he halted, pulling Lissa behind him, as a figure was crawling outside the fortress, just as its entrance. The creature looked like a man, but his skin, his movements weren't natural. Purple smog leaving his mouth and red eyes.

"Wh-What is that?" Lissa asked, both of them backing up as the creature slowly moved to their way.

"Don't know, don't care, we need t- watch out!" Wild pushed her as he used his right hand to divert the slash of another creature behind them. He kicked it as he grabbed Lissa's hand, pulling her, running away from the creatures, his right hand bleeding. "Lissa, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks….but you…"

"I'm fine, just a cut, we need to…." They stopped again, just as another creature appeared in front of them, they were about to turn just to find the previous two creatures in the bushes, surrounded Wild tried to think seeing his surroundings. "…Lissa…..you need to continue without me….maybe I can get you five minutes…."

"Wh-What? No! I'm not leaving you behind, they´re slow, so maybe we can fight!"

He shook his head "I just kicked one in his guts, he should be out of air but he´s just here, whatever they are, I don't think normal fighting skills can harm them…..and that slash of his axe, I couldn't deflect it properly, if they hit you ….."

"B-But I'm not leaving you behind!" Lissa yelled as the creatures started to approach. Wild clicked his tongue, he pulled her from her waist as they dodge one slash of the creatures, then another diagonal that was directed to Lissa, kicking it from it´s side and pushing her out of their reach as it looked he was cornered. He felt the magic flicking through his fingertips as he realized that he only had one page of his tome in his pockets, and like he expected, the moment he was noisier than Lissa, they were focused on him. One of them tried to cut him again but using his left leg as a pivot and leaving it to fall to his side, he hit his neck with his left hand as the other tried to disarm it, but he wasn't able to push him down as much as he liked, worse that no matter how hard he hit it, it didn't looked like it was dazed from that hit, just when another axe tried to hit him he jumped backwards out of his reach. Now the three creatures were between him and Lissa.

"Lissa! Jump!" he waved his left arm as the princess nodded and jumped to her right, then he charged the remaining of his magic. "ELTHUNDER!" Instead of hitting one of the creatures, he hit the tree behind him just at its root, he could hear how it started to break and as he jumped the creatures were crushed under the weight of the tree.

He stood quickly, looking around, seeing the princess just a few seconds after, he ran to her side as she coughed for the cloud of dirt. "Lissa! Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, just….wow…" she looked at the tree, the creatures disappeared under a purple cloud, she sighed relieved "….we should go….befor-" she was embraced by Wild falling on top of her. Seeing behind that another creature just tried to decapitate her, its axe was stuck on the tree. Wild quickly stood pulling her up as they tried to run again, just to find another one in front of them, again Wild dodged the attack with Lissa in his arms as he tried to evade them again, just to be hit on his left leg and falling down. "Wild!"

"Don't worry, just run!" he said pushing the cut of his leg as it was clear that he won't be moving to well "Just go!"

"No!" she screamed pulling him, he frowned using his right leg to jump again, both rolling on the ground as again they just evaded another axe, Lissa on top of him as she felt the blood on her dress "Wild, may-"

He rolled placing her under him as another slash was incoming "I'm sorry Lissa…..when you hear the hit….please run….." Lissa widened her eyes as she refused to let him go, closing their eyes waiting for the end, then nothing.

Seconds that felt like hours, slowly they opened their eyes looking back, just another purple cloud on the air as their saw how the remaining creatures disappeared with an arrow through their heads.

"My dear friend, there are ways to court a lady, but doing that in the open is so gauche," they looked to their right seeing a tall man with a bow on his hands. "Although, I can see that she is quite beautiful, so I won't blame you, my dear friend."

"Oy, Ruffles, is not time for jokes, they need help!" Another figure appeared, a red haired woman on a horse. "Wait…Princess Lissa?"

"M-My dear Sully, I beg you, stop calling me that, it hurts me d-"

"Oh, stop already, don'tcha? We need to call Lord Chrom and we need to secure the zone, those things keep appearing," she dismounted her horse, walked to their side, and helped Wild to sit. When she noticed his injury, she quickly pulled some bandages from her pouch, Lissa took the bandages and the medical supplies from her friend, cleaning the injury.

"I´ll take it from here," Lissa commented as the cavalier nodded.

"Thanks….sorry, I don't know your name, miss….." Wild inquired.

"Sully, just Sully, and this is Ruffles," Sully pointed behind her.

"My lady! That´s not my name!" he bowed to the purplenette. "My name, dear sir, is Virion, a pleasure to meet you, I-"

"We don't have time for this, Ruffles!" Sully interrupted, looking around. "We need to find Lord Chrom and Frederick," she looked at Wild. "I'm sure you can defend them, right?"

"Of course, my dear lady, there´s noth-"

"Good, look, I´ll be back with them, there aren't that many of that things, but you need to be careful."

"Thanks, Sully, you might see another person here, A red haired girl named Anna, she might be looking for us as well, tell her that we´re ok," Wild commented as Sully nodded.

As they were talking another figure looked at them, a figure with a robe and a mask that sighed, relieved that they were safe. They frowned at the sight of Wild´s right hand, seeing that purple tattoo at the back of his palm, that dreadful six-eye figure that Lissa and the other missed. Disappearing in the darkness the figure was followed for another robed figure, seeing the black sky as the fire was dying on the horizon.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, quite large, I know, I know, there are some questions for this work.**

 **First of all, i´ll work in this one with some help of my friends of this page, all the feedback you gave me motivated me to continue with this work with some changes, making more interesting and with news outcomes, any review and comment is welcome as always.**

 **Thanks again to my beta reader who managed to clean the chapter for this weekend, thanks again for your hard work.**

 **Before finishing, just some things up, first of all, since it´s a rewrite there might be some major changes in the next chapters, as it´s quite bigger than my normal works, so there will be some diferences with the story and outcomes.**

 **Phew, anyway, thanks again for your time, i hope you enjoyed as i did writting it, have a good day/night and good weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How´re you doing?**

 **Well, after the last updates, it was only a matter before this update, sorry for the delay but as you might know, smaller chapters has a wait list of 2-4 weeks, this Fic might have one of 3-6 for the length, sorry for that guys but I promise that i´ll do my best to give you some good quality/large chapters.**

 **Not to mention, that if everyone is resolved over here, this fic with others will get a faster way to update.**

 **ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy this, i´ll see ya at the end of it.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

The fresh air hit her nostrils and she sneezed a couple of times until she finally woke up. Scratching her eyes and looking around, Lissa found herself in the same wagon with Chrom in front of her as he was still sleeping, leaning against one of the supports of the wagon. Looking around, she remembered what happened last night, how they managed to survive that creature's attack, a little curl on her lips appeared when she thought about how Anna was worried sick about them. Fortunately the wagon just lost some parts, and after a quick repair they were ready to go.

She was about to doze off again just when she realized what was covering her. She blushed a little, feeling the soft fabric of Wild´s robe covering her, she looked at her sides but the purple haired man was not around. Then she heard some noises outside the wagon. She just fixed her hair as there were some bangs covering her face and pulled the robe closer against her. Looking outside the source of the noise, she sighed as Frederick was just a few feet away doing his morning fitness schedule as Sully, Anna, and Virion looked with a deadpanned expression on their faces as Frederick easily did some push-ups with one arm and some crates on his back.

"Are you sure you don't want to start, Sully?" Frederick asked as the other three members sat on a log, Sully who was leaning on her knees flinched with a nervous chuckle.

"Nah, I'm fine, why don't ya invite Wild for a change?" the red haired knight scratched the back of her head as Frederick frowned.

"That man…..he might have saved Lady Lissa but I can't forgive how close he was in that moment, certainly I could´ve done a better job," He said as Lissa sighed, leaving her brother behind, waving her hand as Anna happily replied. Frederick left the crates aside as he quickly bowed and tried to guide the princess thought she refused.

"Geez Frederick, I said I'm ok, see? I can walk by myself," Lissa said as she accompanied the trio while Anna and Virion chuckled.

"Well, if I may be honest my dearest Lissa, you were a little shaken last night," Virion said as he dramatically placed his left hand on his chest. "Such luck that I descended from the night to save Lord Wild and you in yours deepest moment of need, wouldn´t you say?"

"Shush, Ruffles," Sully said as she smacked the man´s back making him cringe in pain as he almost fell from the log.

"M-My dear Sully, I beg for you to stop doing that, it´s quite painful for my poor back, an-" Virion tried to complain but Sully snarked and delivered another slap on his back, this time with less strength, Virion complained all the same.

"By the way, where´s Wild?" Lissa asked as Anna was playing with her bangs.

"He´s taking his morning stroll near the river, he said he needed some 'alone time' for a while," She said with a huff as she puffed her cheeks. "I'm his step sister but he still gets shy around me."

"Uh?"

"Our dear Anna was teasing him, about the reason he left his robe behind, no wonder that she was a little jealous when he denied a fair hug in exchange of letting you use his robe," Virion said as Lissa chuckled.

"I didn't know he could get embarrassed so easily, maybe I can tease him a little," she smiled with a devil curl on her lips.

"Mmmm~ that would be interesting," Anna laughed pointing behind her. "He´s over there, sweetheart, we´re about to pick up and leave, tell that doofus that he´s been to long away of the wagon, if he doesn't want to stay in this forest, then he needs to hurry up."

With a gleeful smirk, Lissa decided to follow her advice and went to find Wild. She walked as silently as possible to not be found out. She moved the twigs and bushes with care on her way to reach the river, and just as Ana said, Wild was sit a few meters away of the edge of the river, she was dumbfounded when she noticed that his upper half was naked, why he was doing that? She wondered, for a moment she blushed seeing his back, but her shock disappeared seeing the scars on his back. There were some fresh and old ones, "Lissa, Run!" his voice resonated in her mind, how many times he received a hit, a cut or a stab for someone else? Worst seeing that there were some marks on his back that looked made with a whip instead of a blade, her gaze drifted for a moment before nodding, she approached as calm and quietly possible.

Her curl returned to her lips as she moved like a predator lurking for its prey, with each step a hop accompanied her, "Are you ok Lissa?" his voice resonated again as she approached, her mouth trembled with her fingers that were flexed like claws, her eyes were filled with a glee that she couldn't remember when was the last time she felt like that, her heartbeat raised as she could feel some sweat falling from her forehead, she licked her lips as she was a meter away of him, all of that for one reason.

His smile.

The same silly smile he had after rescuing Diana, the one at Arthur's house, the satisfied and glad sigh last night, even after receiving so much punishment, she wanted to see him smile more, she wanted to see how he would look to smile more.

"WIIIIIIIIILD!" She jumped, embracing him as he almost felt for the sudden pressure on his back.

"Uh-uh? Wh-Wha-?" he didn't have time to react as Lissa made it hard to stay sit, moving and waving his body.

"Anna said that you needed to move or you would grow roots," she giggled as he tried to maintain his balance.

"W-Wait! Li-Lissa! Knock it off!"

"Nope!" she laughed "You´re stuck with me now~"

* * *

"Behold!" Frederick announced as finally they arrived to Ylisse, to be more specific, the main plaza of the town, Wild pulled up his hood seeing the people around the town, smiling and talking with each other, Lissa tilted her head, they have been at the back part of the wagon for a while, Frederick, Anna and Sully leading the way as Chrom, Virion, Wild and her remained silent "It´s good to be back home, sir."

"It is, Frederick," Chrom yawned, trying to cover his mouth with his left hand. "….Just take it easy, Frederick, at this time of the day, Emm should be doing her normal stroll around the market."

"Sir, if I may, perhaps I should send Sully ahead? To prepare for our return, and to….." he looked back with the corner of his eye, Wild was still looking at the people walking around, he couldn't see if he didn't notice his glare or didn't care to. "….inform about our results? And to prepare the rest of the…. Group about our new members?"

"Mmmm…? No, it´ll be fine."

Wild hid behind the fabric of the wagon when some one of the guards noticed Frederick. "Wild? Is everything ok?" Lissa asked, taking his hand.

"Yes, sorry," he withdrew his hand, she looked more confused. "Force of habit…..I'm not a big fan of big crowds."

"Well, if you´re travelling with us, you should get used to it, otherwise, you won't be useful if you froze in front of the townsfolks," Frederick remarked, harshly pulling the reins of the wagon.

"Frederick…" Chrom groaned, massaging his temples.

"It's ok, Chrom" Wild commented, pulling more his hood and crossing his arms. "I don't expect him to trust me, at least not yet".

"But my fair friend, you are one of a kind!" Virion laughed. "Not even I, in my days of training, I have witnessed such talent with magic!" he laughed shaking his head. "Perhaps something you learned from your parents?"

"….Who knows?" he looked away outside, "it's nothing special."

"Well, I don't think so," Chrom nodded. "I don't like magic, but it´s the first time I see someone call that kind of power with only a page of a magic book."

"Yeah! That was neat!" Lissa shook Wild's shoulder. "You must teach me to do that!"

"I believed you were a cleric," Wild commented, pinching her nose, making her sneeze and frown. "You have bulky arms, so I thought you were going to choose a more physical route, like a war cleric or something like that," a small curl appeared on his lips.

"How rude!" she showed her tongue. "just so you know, I´ve been practicing how to ride properly, to be a great Valkyrie."

"Milady," Frederick interrupted "We have talked about, you´re needed in the back lines, we agreed that you would be only support, no-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Frederick," Lissa groaned rolling her eyes. "But that was before we had Wild, right?" she looked at him, again he was glancing stealthy behind the curtain, he sighed, looking at her.

"Uh? oh, uh….I don't know" he replied halfheartedly. "We´ll see after the audience with the Exalt."

"Who says something about an audience?" Chrom asked.

"Please….. don´t play dumb, Chrom." he leaned on his knees "I'm grateful that you trust me, but there is a reason why I'm here and Anna is outside," this time he leaned against one of the supports of the wagon, hiding his eyes under his hood. "It´ll be strange that the someone from the royal family arrives with a Plegian. After all, we´re supposed to be enemies."

"True, but it's the brigands that attacks innocent folks, not you in particular."

"Aaah! Look, Chrom!" Lissa interrupted their talk, seeing that they were already in the front royal gardens.

After some minutes they hopped out the wagon when they were in the royal stables, guards around the entrance and making sure that everything was in order.

"Hey Wild!" Anna greeted him with a big grin. "Would it be ok if I contact my network while you work with at the details about our new contract?"

"Sure, go ahead," Wild sighed, not looking at her, seeing how the guards were giving some strange glances over his direction. "Don't take too much time, and tell Annie and Antoinette I say hi."

"Hey! Hush sir!" she covered his mouth for a moment before kissing his head. "Don't misbehave while your little sister is out~"

"Sure, sure," He looked around as Chrom was still talking with Frederick and some guards who were unloading the wagon, Sully and Virion were walking to what looked like a small barrack as the red haired girl smacked the poor man's back again.

 _"Why are you here?"_

He asked himself, scratching his head, feeling a little uncomfortable. He could see how the guards were marching around the place, as others moved behind the windows of the Palace.

 _"You know you shouldn't be here."_

He shook his head as he could hear a bunch of the armored girls murmuring.

 _"That obvious, uh?"_

He leaned against the right side of the wagon, kicking some rocks, playing with the hilt of his sword with his right hand.

 _"Well, it´s not like it can be helped….."_

He sighed again, feeling the empty space on his inner pocket, no magic, barely any kind of strategy and with wounds that would hinder his movements, it sucked.

"Heeeeey mister!" He looked at his left, seeing a petite Lissa with a big grin. "Big bro say´s that he´s going to talk first with Emm, so, why don't we get along for a while?" she took his left arm, pulling him to the door.

"W-Wait Lisa!" Wild tried to complain but his protests were unheard.

"Chrom, mind if I steal your tactician for a while?" She asked as a dumbfounded Chrom and worried Frederick saw them walking to the door. "No? Great! Let me know when Emm is ready to talk."

They walked for a while through the hallways of the castle. Wild could only stare as she pulled him with a bright smile, she was greeting everyone who looked pleased at first then disconcerted when they spotted him behind her.

"Li-Lissa! Please, just let me go, I get it, you want to talk," Wild groaned, trying to hide his face with his hood.

"Oh, no," She replied with a big smile "I know from Anna that the moment I let go, you´re going to leave, so not until we are there."

"And where is 'there' exactly?"

"Well, I want to speak privately, so my room obviously!" she laughed, how could she be so carefree? Was she out of her mind? Or perhaps he was out of his? Why from all people, he couldn't shake off his hand from hers? Well, at least he could humor her for a while, surrounding for the moment he decided walking at her pace.

Was she blushing, walking side by side?

Nah, it couldn't be, perhaps another trick? Or another joke? Whatever it was, he wanted to be done for the day.

"My dear Lissa! There you are!" Another woman exclaimed, just in front of a room, she dashed and hugged her making her lose her grip on him.

"Hey! You~" She returned the hug.

"Hey yourself, I have been worried sick about you, you know?" she released her "I grew 14 grey hairs just waiting for you, I heard the news and…. Excuse me, who you are?"

Finally she noticed his existence.

"It´s improper for a lady to ask someone's name before giving her own name," he said with a mocking tone, bowing as Lissa tried to hold her laugh. "But my name is Wild, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah-Ah… point taken, dear sir….." she bowed taking briefly her sides to do it "My name is Maribelle, it´s a ….pleasure to meet you," she said with a forced smile.

 _"Great, now I'm hated by the best friend."_

Wild thought, if Lissa was Yellow, then this girl was definitely the definition of pink, for her way of speaking and the way she dressed, her curled blonde hair like drills, and excessive use of white ribbons, he supposed that it was a noble, nothing surprising knowing that Lissa was not only a noble, but a princess, but it was the first time he saw a noble behave that way with a 'superior'.

"Lissa, dear….." she took her hand, "…..by any way, is he your new royal guard? Or…."

 _"Aaahhhh, there it is again: disdain."_

He thought, scratching the back of his head as Maribelle struggled to find the correct words. This time, Lissa frowned, taking both her hands and shaking her.

"He is a friend!" she pouted. "When we were marching to the town, he helped a lot of people around, he even defeated a total jerk back there, and he protected me from a lot of weirdoes."

"You don't say?" Maribelle feigned surprise, still, did he saw a small smile on her lips. "Then, why don't we talk about it with some tea? I'm sure someone as your friend has the etiquette of-"

"Sorry, I can't take black or green tea, but I won't turn down a hibiscus tea," he replied as Maribelle's eyes widened. "….Oh sorry," he bowed "If milady allows it, I´ll be gladly to join your lovely reunion."

"Stop it, Wild, you´re killing me," Lissa laughed as Maribelle huffed.

"I guess I can forgive such rude behavior if you´re that interested," she sighed. "Lead the way, dear."

As she nodded, Lissa quickly took a pair of keys from her pocket, where she took them it was a mystery for the albino. As the three entered, Lissa quickly pulled him to the nearest seat. As he expected, the princess' private room was big enough to fit perhaps the first floor of a modest house. There was a king size bed at the end of the room, with what he could think it was the balcony at its left, after that there was the bookcase, wardrobe, and a full size mirror, more to the right there was a small door less frame, a quick glance and he could see a small kitchen with a sweet scent, to the right he could see a small door, and most of the furniture was as he expected, yellow. At least she knew how to use the different kinds and shades of her favorite color.

"Maribelle, Wild, wait here, let me go for the pot~" the princess beamed as her friend followed her.

"Nonsense, dear, it´s my turn to do it, you can…..wait with your visitor and let me handle everything." Although she insisted, Lissa just walked to her little kitchen behind her.

Wild left his robe in the seat, his sword leaning hanging as well on the back, and just like he expected, the chairs were too comfortable to have a serious talk. He couldn't remember the last time he sat in something so fluffy and comfortable.

The minutes passed as he could heard the girls talking in the other room, from Lissa's tone, she was having a great time with her friend. He sighed and took some of the snacks he saw on the table, his ear found again that metallic tingling sound of metal boots at the background sound of the place. Eating his cookie, he leaned on the desk.

Why he was patiently waiting?

He could just get over it and get to the point, she should know about it, why he was in that room again? Perhaps, deep down he wanted to see, to find another outcome from what could be another disappointment. At least he would find his answer, it was all what mattered, right?

"Sorry for the wait!" Lissa said with a gleaming face, leaving the pot and pouting. "Hey! Don't eat without the tea, you´ll ruin your appetite!"

"Heh….my apologies milady I….." he laughed, about to take another cookie and stopped, feeling her glare on him, he cleared his throat. "….I'm sorry Lissa….I just couldn't help it."

She smiled. "Well~ if you´re really sorry, I guess it can't be helped then~" she sat at his side, even if Maribelle looked troubled.

"Dear, please, I think he needs a little space," she was supporting her hands with a pink umbrella, still dignified and elegant. He could guess she was one of those strict nobles, good, perhaps he could finish that quickly.

"Well, it not every day that I can enjoy the company of two pretty girls," he said, making Lissa blush with a grin.

"Ohhh…..do you really think so?" she had sly eyes. "Even if you say that, I'm still making puns and jokes around you later."

"Dear…..that´s not very ladylike," Maribelle remarked, a little frustrated, sipping her tea.

"But you must see his rubbery face!" she raised her arms above her, waving them. "He´s like 'AAAAAH! STOP IT LISSA!' and stuff," then she lowered her arms to her chest. "It´s so refreshing that someone doesn't get gloomy or….disappointed from some innocent and harmless fun."

"Ruining my book with a bottle of ink is not exactly 'harmless', at least not for my book," Wild said taking a cube of sugar and mixing his tea.

"Hey! I said I'm sorry…." This time she had a dejected face. "…I wanted to give something in return….for saving me….."

"And you already did, Lissa, this smells great," Wild slowly sipped his tea, with the corner of his eyes, he could see how Maribelle was carefully watching him. "Healing my wounds and inviting me is more than enough…." He smiled. "Why don't you tell Maribelle about what happened?"

"No need, dear sir…." Maribelle frowned, sipping her tea again "All I need to know is that my dear Lissa is safe….."

Wild curved his eyebrow. He was about to take another sip just when again he noticed her look "…hey Lissa, is this alright? It taste funny."

"Uh? W-Well… maybe it's the honey?" Lissa leaned, seeing his cup, she took it moving it from side to side "Weird…. But I…" she was about to take a sip when Maribelle coughed.

"LISSA! WAIT!" She yelled, scaring her and making her drop the cup. "…That wasn't very lady like, dear…."

"…What was that?" she looked at the floor. "Aawww man….and that was one of my favorite cups…" she frowned and looked at her friend, who looked away sipping her tea. "Why did you scream?"

"I-I-It's not proper to drink from another person's cup dear, and less when you´re a princess and he is a pl-commoner."

"Mmmm….. I get it know….." Wild thought as Lissa frowned.

"But you didn't have t-" Lissa was interrupted when someone knocked the door. "Y-Yeah? Who is it?"

"Looks like it's about time….." Wild sighed, standing and caressing Lissa's head, making her widen her eyes and look at him confused.

"Wild….what ar-"

"Thanks, Lissa…." He pressed his forehead against hers. Maribelle was about to protest but stopped when a purple strand of magic left Wild hand. Lissa closed her eyes and just when she was about to fall, he caught her.

"WH-WHAT ARE YO-" She couldn't finish as he carried her, princess-like to her bed, caressing her bangs one last time before turning to the noble girl, then to the door.

"She doesn't know, so just take my favor and tell her that I had to go….." he sighed, taking his robe and using it to wrap his sword. Maribelle quickly ran to her friend's side, checking her. "She´s just sleeping, she´ll wake up in a couple of hours…..just come in already…."

As he spoke, the door opened as a dozen of guards surrounded him, all their lances pointing to his head, behind them was Frederick with a frown in his face after seeing Lissa.

"What did y-" He couldn't ask as Wild interrupted him.

"Don't play dumb and let's get to the point," The knight massaged his temples and walked in front of him, he didn't need to say anything as Wild handed his belongings, right after that a guard hit his back as another his guts, making him fall on his knee.

"W-Wait a second! Lissa said that he was in-" Maribelle tried to protest as Wild raised his hand, looking at her. His breath was troubled as the guard took this opportunity to put a handcuff on his left hand, another pulled his hair to place a special chain around his neck and finally his free hand was contained as well, the guards walked in their regular pace leaving the girls and the knight behind. "Frederick! You said th-"

"Are you sure….you want to involve yourself more?" Frederick frowned looking at Wild's belongings, Maribelle just bit her lower lip. "….I´ll do my best, I won't waste Lady Lissa's healing skills….." with that he left the room.

He walked at the right side of the circle of guards around the purplenette, still with his stoic face, and without looking at him they walked in silence.

"….Why did you stop her?" he asked.

"Who cares?" he replied. "I all know is that I was drinking tea with a princess."

"….Then why a-"

"It must have been the sugar, right?" Wild let out a pained laugh. "Well, I'm thinking out loud, if you´re going to poison someone, be sure to let know the person you let in charge that tea is not the best option if you put sugar cubes that stink of somniferous substances, luckily, Lissa hadn't drank that tea and I´m already used to most poisons." He shrugged. "Again, I'm just thinking out loud."

"…..So, just if you´re doing that, why would you surrender?"

"I liked that room," he laughed again. "It´s really yellow, and she already stained the place with that tea, it will be a shame if the guards tripped and ruined the fur-ugg," one of the guards hit his guts again, making him flinch for a moment before resuming his talk. "… But hey, no worries there, Frederick, it´s not like the guards were wary of a princess walking with a Plegian around here…." he looked at the knight "…..well….is not like they KNEW that someone like me was arriving, right?"

Frederick stopped for a moment, seeing the robe in his hands, he could only feel the shape of the sword, no tome, no papers, nothing, not even his pouch or a lone coin of silver of gold.

Did he give up the moment he left the wagon? But why? He stared as the purplenette just walked away from him, there was a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"** Chrom shouted in anger.

He was talking with one of the Pegasi knights when Phila appeared behind him, as always, like clockwork. Just like he expected, the captain was about to meet Emmeryn and all he had to do was to wait outside the throne room to talk with her. Just when he was about to talk, his face turned sour as the purplenette, dragged by the guards, appeared from the hallway behind the captain.

 **"WHAT´S THE MEANING OF THIS?! RELEASE HIM, NOW!"** He yelled, walking to the group. He stopped when Phila raised her hand.

"Sorry, Lord Chrom, this is for your safety," she said, snapping her fingers, the guards looked troubled for a moment before seeing Phila's frowning face. Two guards gulped as they hit the back of Wild's knees, making him fall.

"STOP IT ALREADY! PHILA!" He looked at the captain, grabbing her by her collar. **"TELL YOUR MEN TO RELEASE HIM, NOW!"**

"I'm sorry Lord Chrom," he turned to his right, seeing Frederick approaching. "….but even I, using your name, couldn't stop her…."

"Wh-What?! Why?"

"It´s all for Emmeryn's wellness," Phila said, taking of his hand and bowing. "I'm sorry milord, but not even you can overrule Your Highness' safety protocols."

 **"SAFETY?! YOU'RE TREATING HIM LIKE SOME KIND OF FERAL BEAST!"** Chrom walked to Wild's side, being stopped again, this time for the soldiers who crossed their lances. "…MOVE!"

"Did you get the girl?" Phila asked Frederick, making Chrom turn to her.

" **W-WAIT A MINUTE SH-"**

"She´s just a seller, that´s all!" Wild's laughed interrupted the prince as he looked bewildered at him. "…a really bad one, if I must say, I think I was robbed since I lost all my gold, what a bad luck, don't you think Chro-blrgg!" Wild coughed as some blood left his mouth when another guard hit him again, this time with enough strength to lift him from the floor. "….Oh man…..Lissa is….going to be….so pissed off….."

"W-Wild?! Look at me! How are your wounds?! Ar-" Chrom widened his eyes as Wild's blouse was stained with blood from his abdomen.

"He….don't worry, it's just….a scratch….maybe I fell? Dunno…"

 **"HE NEEDS A HEALER, YOU CANT JUST-!"** Chrom saw how the guards looked away, trembling lances as they were forced to stay in place, his face worsened as he drew Falchion. " **IF YOU´RE NOT MOVING, THEN I'M FORCING YOU TO MOVE!"**

"It´s no use, Milord," Frederick interrupted. "It looks like… Wild already decided to cooperate, please, withdraw your weapon."

" **HELL NO!** " The grip on Falchion tightened. **"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY, THIS IS DEFINETLY NO WAY TO WELCOME HIM, AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE! H-"**

"That´s quite enough!" Phila interrupted, walking between Chrom and the guards. "Lady Emmeryn's safety comes first. If you truly trust this man, then you´ll let us handle the situation a-"

"…Phila, what´s the meaning of this?" the doors were open, and one of the court assistants was peeking outside, short brown hair with little curled bangs, one single full cream dress with golden details on her shoulders and waist. "I thought th-"

"Enough with this madness," Phila snapped her fingers as the guards started to move, Frederick managed to get a hold on Chrom as Wild smiled at the pair. "Feyn, you should be with your highness."

"Quite difficult with all the yelling," the girl replied, arching her eyebrow. "Wait, chains? This isn´t what we agreed t-"

"The circumstances changed, now, move."

With Chrom's discomfort, they entered the throne room. As expected, there were a lot of nobles and guards inside, the moment they noticed his presence, they stopped talking and just whispered as Phila quickly stood in front of a regal lady with golden curls, green clothes and a brand in her forehead, her grace and fondness in her face disappeared.

"Disgust? I'm sorry, your grace, it´s not something I can fix."

Wild thought as the guards swiftly cleared the central area of the place, some of the nobles were taken away s a few remained. The guards near the pillars of the room hit the floor with their lances as Wild was brought to the center, two guards at each side of his arms, it was until the doors were closed again that Phila looked up.

"Your Highness, I have brought the Plegian for the trial."

"Trial? **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"** Chrom yelled angrily **. "THIS IS NOT A TRIAL EMM, THIS IS A-"**

"Enough Chrom, I know…." Emmeryn raised her hand and sighed, closing her eyes. "….Phila, I thought that you would handle this in… a different way."

"My apologies, but, Your Highness, we have been…. Informed, updated about this situation," she bowed again. "I assure you that I have taken all precautions."

"Good. Release him right now." She said, walking and stopping at her side.

"But, Your Highness!"

"Frederick, did he resist?"

"N-No Your Highness. Actually, he gave up quite quickly," Frederick approached and bowed, showing the sword wrapped in the robe. "Although he discovered what Maribelle did, he didn't try to hurt Lady Lissa or her."

"That doesn't mean that he won't," Phila injected. "After all, he´s a Plegian, and not just any Plegian…"

"What are you talking about?" Chrom inquired, still angry.

"…. All to due time, but…" Emmeryn looked to her sides, the nobles quickly bowed as her court assistants, including the girl who opened the door, nodded. "… you should refrain saying anything that might happen in this room, Chrom."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that, in case they decide to take my head, you can't tell any-oof!" Wild replied, being hit again for one of the guards.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" the prince started to walk to the guards. "HE IS INJURED AND YOU´RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

"I said it was enough!" Emmeryn startled everyone in the room, she took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment "….I would never take someone's life, nor treat him like some kind of feral beast, so unless you want to disobey my orders, you will unchain him, Phila," she said, looking at her retainer. Phila bit her lower lip, but after some seconds, she lifted her hand. With that command, the guards started to release the chains and handcuffs, making him fall to the floor.

"I heartily oppose this, your grace"

"I know Phila, your request is overruled, after all, he surrendered himself and handed over his belongings, now, may I ask your story?" she approached to him, kneeling at his side and with a gentle touch, helped him to look up.

"Y-YOUR GRACE!"

"I apologize for this, it's not every day that we have a visitor like you," with a soft smile, she cleaned some of the bloodstains on his lips.

"…." He sighed, taking her hand and pushing it away from his mouth. "You shouldn't sully your clothes with my blood like this, nor approach someone that might be your killer." The guards took a step closer, not sure if they should disobey her orders or not.

"I know, but I'm taking a risk, like Chrom did with you."

"…." She tried to clean his face again, but he refused to let go of her hand. Another thought crossed his mind "or do you want to know more about your enemy? About the regicide of the west? It could be interesting, you know," Wild said with a snarky smile.

"I know who you are, you´re one of Gangrel's Generals, the famous 'Night Death' of the west."

"Then you should know that I'm responsible for most of the movements inside Plegia that has to do with the current skirmishes at the border."

"Oh? Want to brag about names?" she smiled. "I'm pretty sure a lot of the people at the border calls you the 'Robed Saint' lately."

"…. You are confused, n-"

"Well, we can play all day, but I'm quite sure Phila is losing her temper, so you can deal with her or me," there was a sly smile on her face, after some seconds he sighed, releasing her hand. "Well, it wasn't that hard, right?" she continued as Chrom approached.

"Can you tell me what´s going on?" The bluenette asked as Emmeryn finished.

"Well, it looks like you had quite a stroke of luck, Chrom," she laughed. "I could´ve never imagined that you would bring someone so important as him," looking back, Feyn quickly approached flustered and giving some papers to the prince. "We received a warning from King Gangrel… with the advice to hand him over if we ever encounter this 'dangerous madman' on the road."

"Madman? Is this some kind of joke?" Chrom looked through the papers, seeing the large list of 'crimes', it was absurd that he could be guilty.

"Can you tell us more about this, Wild?"

"…. There´s nothing to say. I'm just a regular guy, orphan at ten, forced to kill to live, doing…. some unpleasant things, more murder and deceit, killing a king or two. You know, a regular Plegian," Wild shrugged, coughing with pained stifles.

"You´re not willing to tell us more?" Emmeryn inquired.

"… I guess everything in that paper is true, there´s no point trying t-"

"IF I MAY, YOUR GRACE!" The doors opened as Maribelle barged in. Wild paled as a very angry Lissa followed behind, she frowned seeing the purplenette on the floor. "One hundred apologies, b-but I must raise an objection!"

"Yeah! THAT WAS SO MEAN, WILD!" Lissa pouted, her cheeks reddened with her arms waving at her sides "Maribelle told me everything, AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"….Why are you here?" Wild stumbled trying to stand up "And h-"

"Well, buster, did you really think that I would let you go like that?! You´re nuts!"

He looked at her, up and down. There wasn't a good reason why she was up, but for the time being, it wouldn't matter, there were more important issues at hand. "….Whatever…. Lady Emmeryn, if you´re going to continue, I have only one request."

"And what could it be?" she inquired, quite curious about his sudden change of mood.

"If you´re going to execute me, then do it with my sword, that´s all."

"You cant be serious/ Hey! Are you crazy?!" Chrom and Lissa yelled at the same time. "Why are you saying that?!"

"For the same reason Phila is so wary of me, I'm one of the general of King Grangel. I'm the one that decided the outcomes of the battles over the last three years. I'm the reason why her comrades have fallen at the border. I'm th-"

"Your Grace, please, he has confessed already!" Phila walked to Emmeryn's side. "There´s no reason to keep him here!"

"… Tell me Wild… do you regret what have you done?" Emmeryn asked, her voice had some hints of sadness and…. Pity? Wild couldn't understand her mind, up until now, all her actions were like…. Her… a pair of pointy ears and green hair with a ponytail passed through his mind. No, perhaps he was delusional, he sighed.

"Regret or not, that doesn't change what I have done," Wild looked into her eyes. "I did whatever was necessary to survive and to gain what I needed. If you´re going to judge me, then do it properly. My personal feelings has nothing to do with all this."

For a few minutes, they exchanged glares. Lissa had her hands on her chest as Chrom was sweating, nervous for what his sister could do or say. The court maidens couldn't believe that someone could be that disrespectful against the Exalt. Phila had with her hand on her lance, her patience was reaching her limit. "….Very well," Emmeryn sighed and walked to her throne, with a gentle tap on Phila shoulder, her royal guard accompanied her. It wasn't until she sat on the throne and sighed, she coughed in her fist. "… First of all, I apologize for the way my retainers and guards treated you, although I'm well aware of the nature of your visit, I find no reason to allow such behavior against the person who saved not only Southtown, but dear sister in peril. Nor when you provided such useful information to my brother's retainers about the situation on the border," Chrom looked at Frederick, who bowed, with shame on his face. "However, I can't overlook the accusations about your behavior against Ylisse and my person. As Phila informed me, you are one of the main culprits behind the several assassinations attempts at the border. You haven't denied such plots, correct?"

"W-Wait, what?" Chrom looked at Wild.

"Such a shame, perhaps in anot-" Wild was responding, but Emmeryn interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Wild, but… I don't find it appealing what you´re trying to accomplish here," Emmeryn sighed, looking at the papers Feyn delivered. "These…. 'attempt's' were so short of inspired, that I find them quite amusing, I can clearly see that those plans weren't coming from inside your heart."

"…. What?" Now Wild was confused, that smug expression on his face disappeared the moment Emmeryn giggled.

"Oh, sorry, Phila informed me, all about your wrongdoings, and also, I received information about you, perhaps you want to deny it for unknown reasons, but if you were willing to kill me, I'm quite sure you would´ve used that hidden magic page under your clothes."

"…. Wait, What?" now he was truly lost, was she toying with him? Was she feigning ignorance? She approached knowing that there was a trap in his boot? Moving his toes, he could feel the paper, so there was no way she could´ve know about it.

"Wait, sister, how did you know about that?" Chrom asked, confused as Wild.

"Well, of course, a little birdie told me all about it, and…." Looking at one of the pillars, Virion and Sully appeared. "I heard everything from them," Phila clicked her tongue. "With their testimony, I don't find any reason to think that he could be any threat."

"Your Grace!" Phila tried to contain her discomfort. "Please, reconsider this, he just confessed that he is one of the Mad King's generals that tried to kill you in the past, h-"

"That´s enough, Phila," Emmeryn raised her hand. "I heard all your worries, and saw all the evidence, although his whereabouts and motivations are unclear…" they exchanged glances again, with a soft smile she looked behind Wild, seeing how Lissa fidgeted for a moment and looking away. "…I don't find any reason to doubt Chrom's request. For the time being, you´ll treat him as one of the shepherds, is that clear?"

"… Understood…." Phila looked at him, and with a gesture of her hand, the guards released him from all his bindings.

"Wild… there are no words to apologize for what you have gone through, but, I hope we can build a relationship from now on, without these suspicions around you."

"…." The purplenette just stared as the guards slowly helped him. Chrom and Frederick approached, and the prince quickly chuckled.

"What´s the matter, Wild? You don't look so cool about it," Chrom tried to cheer him up, there was something off. Her personal bodyguard was right, he deserved worse, but then, why was he shown such mercy?

"There is a lot to do, Chrom," Emmeryn interrupted his thoughts. Perhaps he stared too much at the Exalt, because Phila glared at him with a stern face. "There will be a meeting with the members of the council, and you need to be there, in the meantime, why don't you show him the place, Lissa?" Emmeryn giggled, making the princess smile. "No funny business, alright?"

"No fun, sis," Lissa complained, but regardless of her remark, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door, Frederick and Maribelle following close behind her. "Let´s go, Wild! Before they change their minds!"

"Milady! /L-Lissa, dear! Wait!" they couldn't stop the girl, before they could complain, she was already leaving them behind.

"…..Emm…. thank you," Chrom sighed, relieved of how it ended. It wasn't until they left that he spoke up, following her, they started to the back part of the throne room, as the maids and butlers with the guards started to prepare for their duties, as the few nobles were whispering some words about what happened. Of course, some of the guards reminded them that it was supposed to be 'out of record' what happened. "But seriously, Phila, wh-"

"Chrom, I trust Phila's judgment almost as much as yours, the only reason she was going beyond her ….duty, was for certain circumstances."

"Emm?"

"We can talk about it later, but for now, let´s focus on the official position of the halidom about our new resident."

"What´d you mean?"

"As he said himself, he was one of the top generals of King Gangrel, so there might be some resistance from the nobles and the council, so I hope you can clear all of my doubts."

"… Well…. I'm not sure about that Emm, although I can sense he´s a good man, I'm not that sure about his background," with shame, he scratched his neck.

"Oh, I can fill you in that, well, at least about his military record, what I want to know, is about his… personality."

"Oh… sure…..but… why?"

"…Well, you could say that…. He´s more experienced in war, but unlike the generals and captains of Plegia, or even in our ranks, I sensed….." She stopped, thinking of his red eyes, although he should feel hate for the way they treated him, Emmeryn couldn't help but notice that the entire time, he never showed any kind rage or even disdain against them. It looked…satisfied? Beholden to be with a capital punishment on his head? Even with Phila's harsh treatment, there was a small hint of acceptance. "…..Something off…. I can´t read what´s in his mind."

"…. Well, maybe it will be hard, but I assure you that I will do my best to clear the thing between him and us, I don't care what the nobles say, he has proven his worth," Chrom crossed his arms, thinking for a moment. "At least, he has proven that he deserves better," he said with some anger, eyeing Phila, who didn't acknowledge that what she did was wrong.

"Perfect, I hope good reports from both of you. I approve your request to set him as the tactician of the shepherds, with that in mind, let´s move to our next topic in the meeting, about this new threat you talked about."

* * *

It was uncertain what happened back there. His mind was a mess, his feelings were a mess, he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong in that place, she had him on her hands, and went beyond her own safety, all for a hunch? From the reports, he knew that Emmeryn was cautious, even with her trademark gentle nature, she would never risk her own safety so carelessly like that, less with a potential threat on her, and just as it was nothing, she approached him, again, a pair of pointy ears and a green ponytail showed up in his mind.

"Wild, are you ok? Does it still hurt?" Lissa asked while she was using her rod to mend his injuries. It took a few minutes, but they stopped in one of the inner gardens of the palace when she thought the guards lost their tracks, with Maribelle and Frederick.

"Uh huh…." He was deep in thought. He was supposed to either have left the sword in her hands, or die and end it all with that charade. In the end, neither option was available now. The Exalt wasn't someone that would execute someone without a reason, and now he was what? Employed by her? By Chrom? He couldn't understand their behavior. It wasn't until Lissa finished that she puffed her cheek, seeing that the purplenette wasn't listening.

"Wild? Hey! Wild!" Lissa shook the tactician, taking him out his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

They sat in silence for five minutes, a pale face and some mumblings from him was annoying her. It was the first time they were alone, and the least she wanted was to spent their time like that.

"…..How?" was all what he asked, looking at the princess who was taken by surprise by his intense gaze.

"U-Uh? Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"….How did you….." he mumbled some words, Lissa couldn't help but blush a little, playing with her left bang.

"Umm? What? I… I don't know wh-" she stopped when he carefully placed his hand on her cheek. "U-Uwaaah! W-Wild?! I-"

 _ ***smack!***_

A pink umbrella appeared on Wild´s head, even for the sudden hit, he didn't move. Actually, it looked like he ignored that he was just hit by it.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU, MISTER!" Maribelle shouted. "TAKE OFF YOUR PEASANT HAND OFF MY DARLING LISSA, RIGHT NOW!"

"M-Maribelle?! Wh-what are you doing?!" Lissa looked at her friend, whose face twisted in such way that she couldn't believe that she actually hit him with a now bent umbrella.

"My darling Lissa, I might have misjudged this commoner, his intentions are clear, h-"

"Y-You´re misunderstanding! He hasn't done something t-" she tried to defend him, but feeling his fingers moving through her bangs was something she didn't expect. "W-Wild?! Wh-"

"Ah! So this is the reason!" he pulled something from under her hood, Maribelle was about to hit him again when she saw that black teared-scale in his fingertips.

"Wh-what?! Is that a bug?!"

"Uh? Oh, no…. this is… well, is… complicated. I…" he looked around, spotting Frederick, who had a similar disgusted face like Maribelle. Wild just sprinted to his side and took his sword back from his hands, unsheathing his blade, he grunted. "little piece of… get back here!" he pushed that thing against the blade.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Lissa asked, recovering from what he did, Maribelle was still mad, twisting her umbrella.

"….Well, there are a lot of things I want to know, but one of them was to know how the hell you woke up so quickly."

"What? What´d you mean?"

"Oh, so I was right, you used a long-lasting sleeping hex, didn't you?" Another voice took them by surprise, and before they could react, she embraced him with a big hug, although it was clear that he was uncomfortable.

"Anna? Weren't you supposed to be out of town by now?" Wild asked while she was spinning on her foot.

"Oh, C´mon! Did ya really think that I´d leave you here like that?"

"You were supposed to be far away from me! To get yourself a good and quiet life!"

"Yeah, right, like if I could do that, mister."

With that said, Anna, Wild, Lissa, Frederick, and Maribelle started to discuss, the stalwart knight was with the noble girl about the purplennette´s bad behavior, the princess and merchant from their side, were trying to defuse the strange situation they put themselves, not aware of the silly scene they were making.

Wild, unlike the others, wasn't so excited to stay with them, to talk about those unnecessary things. He just wanted to be away of all that ruckus.

Not aware that from some of the windows of the third floor, a pair of shadows witnessed the scene. A girl whose tips of her bangs had a light shade of purple, with the remaining of a ring in her palm, that was carefully watching the new tactician.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Ylisstol.**


End file.
